A number of collapsible devices such as a baby stroller have need for a latch which retains the components in an asembled position, will permit collapsing of the frame components after finger manipulation of the latch member, but does not require any finger manipulation when the frame members are moved from a collapsed position to an assembled position. The present invention is directed to a solution to that problem whereby movement of frame members from a collapsed position to an assembled position is accomplished in a simple and facile manner as opposed to the prior art where the user feels that he needs three hands in order to assemble a collapsible device to an assembled position.